


Take Only What You Need

by doccione



Category: Video Blogging RPF, tronnor - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: AU, High School AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 01:58:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3832792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doccione/pseuds/doccione
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor lives in a little town in the midwest with his family. In the last days of summer, Troye moves into the house next door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Only What You Need

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I just had this idea for an au, don't worry, i'm still working on skof. This is a little rough sorry, but I think its fun. Will be more chapters. :) (title from Kids MGMT)

Nothing beats laying on the floor with the windows open on a cool summer night. The wind wafts lazily in and ruffles your hair, and you can wear the odd outfit of a sweatshirt and shorts. Connor laid on the floor of his bedroom, enjoying one of his last days of freedom before he had summer practice and school began. The crisp air felt refreshing on his skin, toasted and warm from a day in the sun. His fingers scrolled down his various social media feeds, liking pictures his friends posted, and replying to messages. He could smell his mother’s cooking from the second floor, and before he knew it, she was calling him for dinner. He set his laptop down on his bed and jogged down the stairs to join his siblings at the table.

He had come just as his brothers began to argue about something, probably a video game or maybe a girl they thought was pretty. Those were the usual topics of disagreement. His sister helped his mother finish setting the table, filling their glasses with homemade lemonade. Once his father sat down, everyone dug in.

“Have you kids met the new neighbors?” Their mother asked.

“I said hello to the dad, he seems nice!” Brandon said through a mouth of mashed potatoes.

“I hear they have four kids!” Their father said cheerily.

“I hope one of them’s a girl,” Nicola chimed in.

“We should all go over and introduce ourselves a little after dinner. I have a pie we can bring as a housewarming gift,” their mother insisted. Connor rolled his eyes. Sure, it was just midwestern kindness that drove his parents to such hospitable lengths, but Connor just wanted to relax and maybe watch a movie with one of his siblings.

“Do I have to go?” He whined, but he already knew the answer was yes. His mother gave him a stern look.

“What’s your excuse?” She asked him pointedly. He thought quickly. His parents valued health and friendship so the best bet would probably be…

“One of my friends wants me to go for a run with him. He’s training for a 5k and likes the company,” he lied. He felt kind of bad, lying to his mom, but he wasn’t really feeling the idea of meeting strangers and having them judge him. She sighed but ultimately allowed it but only if she saw him leave in his workout clothes. That was fine with Connor. He could go run a few miles by himself. It was a good way to clear his mind.

An hour and a half after he finished dinner, Connor was putting his earbuds in and pulling on his running shorts and shoes. One of the best parts about running in the summertime was not having to wear a shirt. Maybe it was just his imagination, but he felt faster that way.

He took off down his street, jogging at a comfortable pace, intent on enjoying the beautiful blue and yellow hues of the sunset. The steady pulse of the bass held his concentration. Some people liked to run to fast songs, but he was not some people.

When the streetlights were the brightest thing in the sky, he decided it was time to turn around. Once he got back to his house, he jumped in the shower and let the cold water hit his back. With a towel around his waist, he walked back into his room and sat in front of his laptop, too lazy to put on real pants. He only moved from his position when he heard the front door close, signaling that his family was back from their visit. Connor took this as his cue to finally change and stood to rifle through his drawers for a pair of shorts.

In of the corner of his eye, a soft square of yellow light appeared. He turned to look out his bedroom window at the neighbor’s house. Since the house had been unoccupied all summer, he had grown accustomed to it being darkened at all times. It was weird yet familiar to see its rooms illuminated once again.

He peered into the little room and surprisingly saw a boy, probably about his age, standing looking at his phone. Connor stared at him. He was slight and youthful looking, but he carried himself with a mature yet apathetic attitude. Suddenly, the boy looked up at Connor, sensing he was being watched. Blue eyes locked with his, and Connor startled, gripping his towel tight to prevent wardrobe malfunctions. The neighbor boy smiled, and Connor waved timidly before drawing the blinds.

-x-

Troye was busy carrying boxes into his new room when he heard the doorbell ring. The fuck is this? He thought to himself. It wasn’t like anyone knew them yet. Who could possibly be ringing their doorbell. He jogged down the stairs and opened the door to see a smiling family with two boys and a girl.

“Hello?” Troye said brightly if a bit hesitantly. The mother handed him a pie and introduced herself.

“Hi! It’s so nice to meet you. We’re the Frantas from next door,” she smiled, gesturing to the picturesque house next door. Troye stood, staring at the pie. Luckily, his mother and father heard the one sided conversation and came to his rescue.

“Hey! I’m Shaun Mellet and this is my wife Laurelle and I see you’ve already met one of our boys Troye. Do you want to come in? It’s a little messy, but I think we have some ice cream for that pie,” he walked into their new kitchen. The Frantas followed.

Troye’s siblings joined them a little later and seemed to get along with all the other kids, but Troye was too busy looking at the other family. They seemed a little too perfect.

“We have another son, Connor, but he was being a little difficult and went for a run. Sorry,” Mrs. Franta apologized. Troye grinned. That was better. Every family needed someone to cause trouble. Apparently, the missing boy, Connor, was in Troye’s grade. Maybe he would let Troye hang around with him the first week or so of school until he found his own crew to hang out with.

“So, do you have a girlfriend?” the girl asked him. What was her name again? Oh right, Nicola. “Because I know some girls that love boys with accents,” she smiled, clearly trying to be friendly. Troye shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He didn’t want to come out to this family less than an hour after they met him. He didn’t want to cause a scene.

“I don’t really swing that way…,” he said quietly, winking at her so she got the message. It took her a second, but then her features registered the statement and she nodded understanding.

“Hmmm,” she thought. “There’s a boy in my grade who...plays for your team. His name’s Tyler. He’s always looking for like minded friends. Let me know if you want me to introduce you,” she grinned, flitting over to Sage across the room. That made Troye feel better. At least he wouldn’t be the odd one out at his new school. Maybe he wouldn’t need Connor after all.

Once the pie was finished, the Frantas waved goodbye and retired to their home. Although Troye was exhausted, he decided to finish unpacking the boxes in his room. As he flipped the light switch on, his phone vibrated in his pocket. It was just a friend asking him about the move. Suddenly, a shiver went up his spine, and he felt like he was being watched. He looked up to find a boy in a towel staring at him from the neighbor’s house. Ah, Troye thought, That must be Connor.

 


End file.
